playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima ' is a character from the ''Tekken ''franchise and is a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Heihachi's in-game rival was revealed to be Toro. Biography '''まったくもって自分の力を試すことができそうもないな、話にならん. Heihachi is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and responsible for the King of Iron Fist Tournament, attended only by the strongest fighters around the world. A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Heihachi seems to be able to rejuvenate himself, displaying a remarkable agility and strength which defies his true age. His pet bear, Kuma, joins him in battle, adding to the already formidable challenge he presents opponents. THE LEGACY OF HEIHACHI MISHIMA: *''Tekken'' *''Tekken 2'' *''Tekken 3'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''Tekken 4'' *''Tekken 5'' *''Tekken 6'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' Gameplay Heihachi is a powerful melee character who retains his Mishima-style karate in battle, which is based on Shorin-ryu. However when it comes down to it Heihachi while strong on ground is also very lacking in air attacks. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Flash Punch Combo' - *'Iron Hand' - Forward *'Demon Uppercut, Rising Uppercut' - Up *'Demon's Wings' - Down *'Double Palm' - (Air) *'Air Iron Hand' - Forward (Air) *'Demon Uppercut, Rising Uppercut' - Up (Air) *'Air Hammer Punch' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Spinning Roundhouse' - *'Hell Axle' - Forward *'Hop Kick' - Up *'Jichinsai' - Down *'Wind Slicer' - (Air) *'Air Hell Axle' - Forward *'Air Hop Kick' - Up (Air) *'Demon Scissors' - Down (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Heaven's Wrath' - *'Wave Dash' - Forward *'Wave Dash' - Forward *'Rising Uppercut' - Forward *'Electric Wind God Fist' - Forward immediate *'Spinning Demon Starter' - Forward ( ) **'Spinning Demon Uppercut' - Spinning Demons **'Tsunami Kick' - Spinning Demons Down *'Bowling Pin Toss' - Up *'Tekken Ball' - Up (Beach Ball) *'Raijin Stance' - Down *'Pulverizer' - Down during loop *'Air Heaven's Wrath' - (Air) *'Air Wave Dash' - Forward (Air) *'Bowling Pin Toss' - Up (Air) *'Tekken Ball' - Up (Air Beach Ball) *'Raijin Stance' - Down (Air) *'Demon Breath' - immediate *'Leaping Body Attack' - While Grounded Back/Forward **'Rising Roundhouse' - While Grounded (Throws) *'Stonehead' - Right Analog Stick Forward *'Jumping Powerbomb' - Right Analog Stick Up *'Slamdown' - Right Analog Stick Down (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Lightning Hammer' - (Level 1): Heihachi stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm simultaneously, knocking out anyone in front of him. *'Kuma Tag Team!' - (Level 2): Kuma appears and follows Heihachi, attacking fighters if he crosses their paths. *'Rockets Away!' - (Level 3): Everyone is attatched to a launching rocket and are fired into space while Heihachi watches and laughs maniacally. Rival Toro Reason: Toro and Kuro encounter Heihachi while he is busy training. Toro is eager to catch up with Heihachi, who is angered by the cats' persistence and challenges both of them to a fight. Connection: Both Toro and Kuro were both guest fighters in Street Fighter X Tekken, which also featured Heihachi. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Heihachi faces away from the camera, looks over his shoulder, turns around, and strikes a pose. Winning Screen Heihachi slams his fist down. Losing Screen Appears exhausted, wipes sweat off of his mouth with an angry look. Sits criss-cross with arms folded, angry, and then turns his head away from the screen. Costumes Mishima Gi The default appearance of Heihachi as depicted in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Blue Gi *Blue-Gray Gi with Gray Hair Mishima Coat Heihachi wears an expensive fur-lined jacket over an equally expensive white suit seen during cutscenes throughout Tekken 3. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Mishima Fundoshi Unlocked at Level 10, Heihachi wears a traditional Japanese loincloth. Heihachi also reverts to his classic old man look. Gallery Heihachi Reveal.JPG|Heihachi's reveal 668999_20120709_screen008.jpg|Boss costume from preorder costume pack. Heihachi1.JPG Heihachi2.JPG Heihachi3.JPG Heihachi4.JPG HeihachiLvl1.JPG|Heihachi's Level 1 Super HeihachiLvl2.JPG|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (Kuma) HeihachiLvl3.JPG|Heihachi's Level 3 Super HeihachiLvl3-2.JPG|Heihachi performing his Level 3 Super on Nathan, PaRappa and Fat Princess Heihachi-Toro1.JPG|Heihachi meets Toro and Kuro Heihachi-Toro3.JPG Heihachi-Toro2.JPG|Heihachi prepares to fight Toro and Kuro HeihachiSuper1.gif|Heihachi's Level 1 Super (animation) HeihachiSuper2.gif|Heihachi's Level 2 Super (animation) Mishima.png|in the intro Toro vs Heihachi.png|Toro Inoue rivalry in the intro Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi vs. Toro Rivalry PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale Heihachi Mishima Trailer Seth Killian's Heihachi Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia * Heihachi's Level 3 Super is an obvious reference to his ending in ''Tekken 5'' where he disposes of his family by blasting them off into space. * Heihachi is the second third-party character to be revealed in the game. * Heihachi is also the fourth villian character added to the game. The first three are Colonel Radec, Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy. * Heihachi and Kratos were both guest characters in the Soulcalibur series. Heihachi appeared in the PlayStation 2 version of Soulcalibur II and Kratos appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable. * Heihachi was announced at the same time as Toro. Both characters are also playable in the crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken, where Toro (and Kuro), as well as Cole MacGrath, appeared as guests exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions. ** Heihachi has also appeared in the crossover title, Namco x Capcom, and its sequel Project X Zone * Heihachi is the only character announced who comes from a fighting game. * Heihachi will only speak Japanese in the game, no matter which version you get. This makes him the first character to speak a language other than English alongside Toro and Kuro, who only make cat noises when they speak. * SuperBot affectionately calls Heihachi's Boss costume the "Pimp Heihachi". * Heihachi was the only character introduced into the game that was not revealed by any sort of leak prior to his official announcement. * Heihachi's original voice actor did not reprise his role due to his passing. * During the beginning of Heihachi's trailer, when he's debuted, you can see his model freeze a few moments before it cuts to the next part. *When selecting Heihachi Mishima, the announcer says his full name but only "Heihachi" is written. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Needs Work